


Watch You Unravel

by Phils_Constellation_Heart



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, im not v good at smut im srry, keith cant control himself, klance, theres some major teen hornyness going on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phils_Constellation_Heart/pseuds/Phils_Constellation_Heart
Summary: Lance can't get Keith out of his head. Keith can't get Lance out of his head. Someone's going to have to act upon it sooner or later.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay sooo I've fallen into Voltron hell and I'm now in the trash heap with every other Klance shippers. I feel right at home. Also this is the first time I've ever written smut...so...sorry if it's not like amazing? I like it though. They're both a mess with emotions and like..they are horny teens, what can I say? 
> 
> This fic was inspired by this art right here: http://aroaceyuuri.tumblr.com/post/147512500855/see-your-fingers-shake-im-getting-through-your (I've gotten permission from the artist btw) I just stumbled upon this and the idea just exploded.

It was late. 

Everyone in the ship was sound asleep, exhausted from a day of work. Lance should be with them, but the events from today’s training kept him up thinking. Thinking about how he wouldn’t stop staring at him, how he purposely avoided any conversation with him, and how when asked about it, he practically tripped over himself, making up a half-assed excuse that Coran needed him for “some type of thing that was a secret”. 

It was also too late for that same mullet-headed boy who caused all those thoughts to be confessing his attraction to him when all he did was go get a cup of water.

Yup.  
Way too late.

But, there he was, staring in utter disbelief as Keith-yes-the brave, rash, emotionless paladin of the Red Lion Keith-was facing him, glancing between his face and the floor as he told him how much that blue paladin drives him crazy in all the best ways.

“-I just can’t get you out of my head and Pidge told me to be honest and I don’t why I trusted her judgement because the look on your face tells me that you don’t feel the same and that’s fine just pretend I never said-”

“Same.” Lance cut in, barely audible. It was enough to stop Keith’s babbling, however. He glanced up, finally holding eye contact.

“What?” Lance’s face grew hot. He couldn’t sit there and deny it. He had a thing for Keith, too. In fact, he’s had those feelings for some time. He didn’t quite know that they were those type of feelings at first. it took Hunk to help him realize that no Lance, it isn’t normal for you to find that your rival’s eyes remind you of a galaxy filled with twinkling stars. 

“I can’t get you out of my head either...Your voice, your smile, your eyes...” He trailed off, glancing down to his slightly parted mouth.

“Your lips...” He paused. His entire body was rigid, stuck on his own words. He wondered what had happened to his courage. He had no problem giving the ladies the old Lance McCain treatment. He could even have a round of friendly flirting with Keith. But when it came down to it, it being a literal Hallmark movie-style confession that he never saw coming, that is, he was frozen.

Luckily, Keith was one big ball of fire.

He leaned in, closing the gap between them. His lips were soft against Lance’s, sending waves of excitement and nervousness throughout his body. It was gentle and a bit awkward, with Keith accidentally bumping his nose and Lance clacking their teeth together. Neither one reached to touch each other, in fear of spoiling the imperfectly perfect moment. But, it was still everything that they had ever hoped for and more. All that pinning from Keith. All that waiting from Lance. All of it was worth it. They pulled away quickly, blushing and staring in silence. Lance took in a breath, a goofy smile planted across his face.

“That was...” He mumbled, still grinning. Keith rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He too, had a sheepish smile.

“Wow...” Keith finished for him.

“When did you learn to do that...?”

“I didn’t live under a rock, Lance. I know what a kiss is.” He said. The other smirked.

“Well...I seem to have forgotten. Wanna show me again?” Keith rolled his eyes, but moved towards him again. This time, it was less awkward. Keith wrapped his arms around him, and Lance slipped his arms around his neck in response. He pushed his tongue against his lips, asking to be let in. He parted them, allowing the kiss to be deepened. It was calm but passionate, the duo easily fitting together, but quickly turned desperate as Lance grabbed onto Keith’s hips, pulling him against his crotch. Keith’s breath hitched.

“Lance...” He gasped out, breaking the kiss. His ears burned as he felt his crotch harden. 

“Was that too much? Sorry, sorry, I don’t know what got into me...” Lance stumbled out. Keith bit his lip, staring at him. As Lance went to say something else, the other man gently shoved him against the wall, knocking whatever words he was going to say out of his body.

“I want you.” Keith breathed, his eyes filled with hunger. Lance’s own eyes widened, and he could only nod for consent. Keith’s lips were back on his almost immediately, making his head spin. He could barely process what was happening. All he knew was that he was engulfed by his smell, his touch, his sounds, his looks. Every sense was filled with Keith.

And he loved it.

As they moved, Keith could feel Lance’s legs starting to shake. He moved his own leg in between his to sturdy him, just to be safe. He moved it slightly, accidentally rubbing his crotch.

“Aah...” He moaned in response. He to, was hard. His eyes shot open, his face flushed with desire (and a bit of embarrassment). Keith tilted his head slightly.

“Did I..hurt you..?” 

“N-no...It felt good...” He moved his leg again, earning another small moan from Lance. He loved the sound of him like this. He was practically putty in his arms, feeling the friction against his jeans, he only wanted more. But, he wanted Keith to feel it too. He gently moved him off, and adjusted his position. He placed his shaky hands on the other boy’s hips, pulling him onto him slowly. Keith gasped slightly, feeling their bulges pressed up against each other. He rolled his hips, earning a sigh from the latter. It was Lance’s turn to initiate the kiss.

“L-Lance...” Keith moaned through the kiss. The two continued to grind against each other, letting out little gasps and moans in between kissing. Lance slipped his arm down towards his ass, giving it a light squeeze. Keith moaned his name loudly, shocking both of them. Lance’s eyes darted around, immediately realizing the corridor echoed. Keith moved his lips down his neck, ignoring the risks of being caught, nipping slightly.

“Nnn-Keith-someone’s g-gonna hear us...”

“You feel so good...” He bucked his hips, slightly speeding up his grinding. Lance bit back a moan.

“Aah..I feel...” He mumbled. His grinding started to falter, getting a bit more sporadic. Lance could tell that he hasn’t done anything like this before. It’s not like he had, either. But, he did have a bit more self control. He knew that someone could easily walk down that same hallway and be greeted with two horny teens all over each other, but in a weird way, he didn’t mind. In fact, the risk turned him on even more. Plus, he loved seeing Keith like this. He gently tilted his head back up to meet him. 

“It’s o-okay, keep g-going...” He breathed, feeling a familiar warmth starting to build in himself, too. He moved faster, his pants almost hurting from how tight they were. His eyes stayed locked with Keith’s, unable to look away. Lance couldn’t believe the sight before him. For someone who is usually so poised and inexpressive, he was almost a mess. He gripped onto him for support, as his shaking legs were barely even able to hold him up. His eyes were hooded with lust, still focused on him. His dark locks were a bit stuck to his forehead with sweat, losing his usual volume. His mouth hung open slightly, moans and sighs tumbling out of it, almost all of them with his name following. It was a sight he’d never forget, and one he’d like to see again. 

“L-Lance...aah...I f-feel...aah...” 

“Just l-let it-aah..Keith...”

Hearing his name sent Keith over the edge, cumming into his jeans with a moan as he squeezed his eyes shut. He pressed hard against him as he came, gripping onto Lance’s jacket. Lance kissed him messily, muffling his own moan as he released too, clutching onto Keith’s hips.

 

As they slowly came down from their highs, Keith buried his head into the crook of Lance’s neck, breathing heavily. Lance rubbed his back gently, matching the same sporadic breathing. Their heads slowly cleared up, finally realizing what had just happened. 

“I’m..Sorry for being so..” Keith started, breaking the breathy silence.

“Loud? Rough? Horny? Which one, Kogane?” Lance teased, his voice heavy with exhaustion. He chuckled as Keith leaned up, playfully punching his arm.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“For being an asshole. And...for being so good at that.”

“What, telling jokes? Finally someone appreciates my impeccable humor.” He punched his arm again.

“Ow!” 

“Shut up. You know what I meant.” He snapped, doing his best to be annoyed. Lance stood proudly.

“Yeah... I’ve had plenty of experience, ya know.” He said.

“I was trying to compliment you, you don’t need to lie to me.” Keith retorted. Lance crossed his arms and huffed.

“Excuse me, I so have!” 

“With who, your hand?!” They glared at each other, trying to keep up their typical “rivalry” tropes. 

“No, but my hand is good at doing something...” Lance started, a small smile growing on his face. He reached over and took Keith’s in his, squeezing it gently. Keith blushed furiously, staring down at the intertwined hands. He looked back up and smiled a very soft smile, one that made Lance’s heart almost leap out of his chest and throw itself out of a window. He pulled him close, giving him another kiss. This one was different than all the rest. It was slow and sweet, almost tired but absolutely filled with love. He could get used to this. In fact, he probably maybe already absolutely was. It’s not like Keith wasn’t either. 

Neither one of them wanted to pull apart, but they knew the sooner they did, the sooner they would be able to cuddle up and fall asleep. 

“I’m exhausted...” Keith yawned, resting his forehead against Lance’s. He giggled.

“Awe, I forgot. The queen needs her beauty-” Lance yawned, “-sleep.”

“It looks like you do too.” 

“Yeah yeah.” He kissed his nose and started to lead him down the hall.

“Let’s get cleaned up, then I’ll show you my amazing cuddling skills.”

“Did you learn them from your hand, too?”

“Keith!” Lance squealed in protest. Keith laughed as he dragged him down the hall, their hands clasped together.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! This was so much fun to write!
> 
> Also Hunk 100% heard them and that next morning he can't look them in the eye...(Pidge high fives Keith for sure)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, comment and leave kudos if you wish, I'm sure you'll see more of Klance in my fics xD


End file.
